Emblems such as letters and numbers having embroidered edges have become widely used in many areas. Emblems have in particular found great use in the garment industry, specifically for sports uniforms, jerseys and the like. In sports, such embroidered emblems are used to identify player and team numbers, names and logos of sponsors. Embroidered emblems have also found use in conjunction with souvenir apparel or simply for decorative purposes.
In some instances, the emblem is held in place for embroidery using pins. In other cases, a hoop is placed around the emblems to secure the emblem in desired location for embroidery. One problem associated with these embroidery securement methods is that during embroidery, the emblem may distort or shift causing the embroidery to be misapplied or imprecisely placed. Moreover, such embroidery techniques are cumbersome and overly time consuming. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simplified method for emblem embroidery on a substrate. There is also a need for a method which facilitates the precise application of the embroidery of an emblem to a substrate.